


You can't go to bed without a cup of tea

by Lulu_Horan



Series: Little Things [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Tea, liam cant sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/Lulu_Horan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam can't sleep without tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't go to bed without a cup of tea

**Author's Note:**

> Idek what this is i

Louis snuggled up to Liam with a big smile on his face. With Liam's help, he was almost fully back to health, and he began to eat properly and exercise again. He was so thankful to have the younger boy in his life, sometimes he got overwhelmed by how lucky he was.

He yawned and snuggled deeper into his boyfriend, who chuckled. "Sleepy, Lou?"

"Mhm."

"Well, it is half one in the morning. Maybe you should go and get some rest."

"You should come too," Louis frowned.

"I'll be there in a little while, baby. Go on without me."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm just gonna have a cuppa, maybe go on twitter for a bit."

"But Li, I miss you coming to bed with me."

"I'll be there in no time, Lou."

The older boy frowned. "But how am I supposed to cuddle with you if you're not there?"

"Why are you being so clingy?" Liam shot back. "All I want to do is have a cup of tea in peace, can I do that?"

Louis slumped, feeling drained. It wasn't the first time they'd argued over going to bed together. "Do whatever you want, Li. I'll see you in the morning." He stood from the couch and made his way down the hall.

"Lou, babe, c'mon, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"By the way," Lou said coldly, stopping just outside his bedroom. "You're sleeping in the guest room."

Liam gaped at him as the door slammed and locked. "What?" He ran over to it, banging on the wood. "Lou, open the door. Come on, this is stupid." He got no response, but he kept trying anyway. "Baby, this isn't fair. Open the door, and we'll talk about it."

"Go fuck yourself," is all he heard.

Sighing, Liam knew he wouldn't be getting through to Louis that night, so he made tea and drank the whole kettle, scrolling twitter and tumblr without really seeing anything. At one point, he went to the guest room to attempt to sleep, only to lie there starting at the ceiling. So he gave up on sleeping all together, going and sitting on the balcony to watch the sun rise. It was none too warm, but all Liam felt was numb.

The sun had risen fully and Louis was confused because he couldn't smell breakfast cooking. He checked the guest room, but the bed hardly looked slept in. He dashed out into the living area, panicking when Liam was nowhere to be found, not in the kitchen or bathroom or closets or anywhere. He looked on the balcony in a last ditch effort, sighing in relief when the boy was sitting there. 

"LiLi, I thought you left me!" Louis threw his arms around him, kissing his face. "Liam, you're freezing! How long have you been out here?" The younger boy only shrugged. "Well come inside, you'll get sick."

Louis forced him to bed, cuddling up next to him until he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Come talk to me.
> 
> twitter: @Nialls5sauce
> 
> kik: luluhoran1


End file.
